


The Girl At the Rock Show

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hux is Not Nice, Love, Love at First Sight, Music, Musicians, Phasma Ships It, Punk Rock, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Relationship(s), Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: Modern College AU where Kylo is a shy starving artist and student in a rock band with his best friends and roommates Hux and Phasma. They decide to perform a gig at a local club to hopefully muster up enough cash to go to the Warped Tour over the summer together. As he goes into the audience to watch the other band he gets distracted and falls head over heels in love with a girl next to him in the crowd.





	

> _Hanging out behind the club on the weekend,_
> 
> _Acting stupid getting drunk with my best friends I couldn’t wait for the summer at the Warped Tour,_

* * *

 

It was a crisp spring Friday night downtown, the night life slowly lighting up as the streets took on a different scene. Neon signs buzzing to life as the bars started opening their doors, the clubs turning up the music. Stumbling out from one of the bars, the trio emerged, laughing and cheering with drinks in their hands. With their first big gig in the bag it was time to let loose and celebrate. Being students didn’t make being in a band, let alone living away from home, easy. The money was scarce, as well as the gigs and time to practice or come up with new music. The fiery red haired man, and lead guitarist Hux took a sip of his dark pint as he let out a chuckle.

“What a night man, and I thought we’d lose it."

The statuesque platinum blonde, and lead vocals Phasma patted Hux’s back as she held her smaller glass.

"Think about the money boys! We’ll be at that concert this summer without a doubt!"

The tall and broad man with ink black hair pulled into a sloppy bun, the drummer Kylo, held up his pint.

"To having a kick ass summer! We sure as fuck earned it."

All their glasses joined together for a quick clink as they brought them back to their lips, taking big gulps. This was definitely a night for celebration, and therefore this was only the start of their cheers. As Hux swallowed he held his pint up again with a cheeky smirk.

"And to all the ass we’re going to get telling people we’re in a band! It’s definitely going to be a hot summer."

Phasma laughed as she clinked glasses with him again, finishing her drink with one throw back. Kylo uncomfortably held his glass up, taking a sip. Hux shook his shoulder with his free hand.

"Ah come on Kylo, you’ll get some game eventually."

“Piss off Gingersnap.”

Phasma rolled her eyes as she set her glass down on a nearby stool, rubbing Kylos back.

"Leave him alone Huxxy, he has plenty game. He doesn’t need a hoard of groupies following him to be happy like you do.”

Hux snickered, “Kylo doesn’t have game. He has the looks and the skills, but absolu-”

“Okay can we talk about something else?!”

Taking another big chug Kylo tried to ignore Hux’s chuckling as Phasma turned to face him with a nurturing look of concern. Internally he laughed, she lived up to her nickname of Phasmom almost too well sometimes.

“I’m sorry, ignore him. Do you want me to get you another beer?”

He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked down at his pint glass.

“No it’s fine. I’ll go get more, maybe watch our competition.”

Phasma’s eyes grew softer, trying to get Kylo to look directly into her eyes instead of off to the side of her cheek. He pulled away from her walking back into the bustling bar, just as he entered the door frame he heard her accented voice calling after him.

“Kylo come on! Kylo!”

Mentally it was as if he had blinders on as he weaved through the people. All he wanted was to get to the bar and get that drink. The evening had been great, he thought he had done great, but Hux being Hux had to go and remind him of something he fell short on. In a way it felt as though Hux was jealous of Kylo, but realistically with the procession of women that always filed out of Hux’s bedroom every week, he had no reason to envy Kylo’s ‘game’. It only added to his anger when he thought about it. Hux knew that was a subject that hit a nerve with Kylo just like bringing up his relationship with his parents, but not in the same way. It seemed as though he was the only one in their group that was alone. Sure he had Hux and Phasma, but he wanted his own someone special, hookups, something. A part of him, being as self conscious as he was, thought something was wrong with him if he wasn’t getting as many groupies as Hux and Phasma. Of course there were men and women who would flirt with him, but they never actually seemed too interested in him or wanted to do more than get a quick bang. Rejection had hit him too hard in the past, he was painfully shy and awkward, and was far too sensitive to simply let people use him like that. He’d fight to the death to deny it, especially to Hux. He however, couldn’t deny it to himself.

With a fresh pint in his hand he threw his head back as he chugged the whole thing down, not bothering to acknowledge the stares he received. Slamming the glass back onto the bar he scrunched his face up momentarily as the burn in his throat finally subsided.

“Thanks man!” he yelled to the bartender with a nod. He walked back into the hoard of people in front of the stage. At least here he could disappear, be another face in the crowd. His pale face was illuminated by the blue stage lights as the music blared through the bar. It felt as though Kylo’s chest was thumping with the music, a feeling he couldn’t deny he enjoyed. His eyes wandered over to the drummer as his mouth fell open a little. He had a brand new set, one that Kylo had had his eyes on for months. This one seemed newly polished. Suddenly there was a light swat to his tattooed arm.

* * *

 

> _I remember it’s the first time that I saw her there._

* * *

 

Looking to his side ready to scold whoever just did that, he froze.

“WHAT?!!”

He was expecting a displeased fan, or maybe just an angry frat boy who had too much to drink, instead he was met with furrowed brows and shiny (Y/E/C) eyes staring at him. A girl with (Y/H/C) in a half-up half-down style, black pants and Converse, a choker and a familiar black band t-shirt staring at him confused. At a loss for words at the sight of her he simply shrugged and shook his head.

“I DON’T KNOW!!”

She shrugged in response with an earnest smirk. Kylo looked to her shirt as she turned forward again, noticing why the logo looked so familiar. It was his design! This girl was wearing his band’s t-shirt! Needless to say, she was pulling it off really well with her hair, her choker, her in general. Feeling a little courageous he decided to tap her on the shoulder, she turned back to him.

“YOUR SHIRT!! THAT’S MY BAND!!”

“WHAT?!!!”

He pointed to her shirt and leaned closer to her.

“THAT’S MY BAND!!! I’M IN THIS BAND!!!”

She looked down at her shirt then back to Kylo with her face lighting up and a giant smile across her face.

“FOR REAL?!!!”

He nodded with a proud smirk on his face.

* * *

 

> _She’s getting kicked out of school cause she’s failing, I’m kinda nervous cause I think all her friends hate me,_

* * *

 

Putting one of her fingers up, signaling Kylo to wait a moment she reached into her pocket and dug out her phone. Kylo looked down to the screen as it illuminated. He didn’t mean to snoop but suddenly caught sight of the text appearing in her lock screen.

_Mom: What do you mean you’re failing law school?! That’s not an option missy!_

Her (Y/E/C) eyes rolled as she quickly typed in her passcode, and started scrolling through photos. As Kylo watched her adoringly he suddenly felt as if someone was watching him. Slowly peering up he saw a small group of 3 other girls staring at him suspiciously. By the way they kept looking back to her he figured they must be her friends. Their dagger like glares didn’t help to ease his nerves as he could feel the judgement and skepticism from them. Although they were likely just trying to protect her, it felt as though they were hoping their glares would deter him and send him running or get him to confess to something. It had taken him this sudden moment of courage to even speak to her, he wasn’t going to run away so easily.

Suddenly with another swat to his arm he looked back to her as she showed him a picture on her phone of her. It was her holding that very band t-shirt, her tongue out at the camera. The backdrop was a street festival outside the University where they first performed and first had those shirts made. His smile grew as he nodded.

“OUR FIRST COLLEGE GIG!!!”

“WHAT?!!!”

“WHAT?!!”

* * *

 

> _She’s the one she’ll always be there,_
> 
> _She took my hand and I made it I swear,_
> 
> _Because I fell in love with the girl at the rock show,_
> 
> _She said ‘What’ and I told her that I ‘didn’t know’,_

* * *

 

Shaking her head with a grin she inched closer to Kylo. Before he could react, distracted by her eyes, she grabbed his hand abruptly and started pulling him through the crowd. The alcohol must have been getting to him he thought as he felt his stomach do a little flip when her skin made contact with his. Not even looking at the people around her he simply stared at her hand in his, pushing to get out of the bar. Why was he so reactive to her simply touching his hand? He shook hundreds if not thousands of peoples hands, even had people touch a lot more than his hands without notice and never had it get such a reaction out of him. He started wrestling with his own thoughts, trying to decifer his feelings. 

_It must be the alcohol, it’s definitely the beers. I’m just drunk, just out of it, why is my conscience so clear right now though? She’s turning around, oh my God, that smile. NO! You’re drunk! Sto-is that a Stones tattoo?_

As he observed the Rolling Stones logo tattoo on her inner forearm, the noise of the bar suddenly became muffled. He finally looked up to see they were outside, on the patio area of the bar. As her hand slipped out of his he brought his eyes back to hers.

“What were you saying?”

Now that he could hear her voice, he was infatuated with the sound. It was like a melody to him, one he could write some lyrics about for certain. She giggled, tilting her head at him, quirking her right brow.

“Hello?”

Snapped back into reality Kylo suddenly looked at her clearly, clearing his throat nervously. He could feel his palms sweating, slipping them into his jean pockets.

“Oh I uh I said that picture was at our first college gig. I was a sophomore.”

For a moment he thought he saw her gasp a little and bit her lip as he finally spoke. He was never sure what to think of his voice but the reaction she had suddenly made him confident. Straightening his back he made sure he was no longer slouching and his chest was just slightly puffed out from under his muscle tee. Though he was self concious, he was fairly proud of his physique. Hopefully this girl would be impressed.

“Do you uh, do you go to that school?”

She adorably scuffed her shoes on the cement as she looked down.

“Umm…I did. Well…yeah I did.”

He remembered the text he had accidently seen, but he wasn’t about to divulge that he knew about it.

“…You graduated already? Lucky.”

“No I uh…I got kicked out recently actually…never really wanted to be a lawyer. I probably shouldn’t be telling you though, my boring ass problems.”

He quickly shook his head, “No, no, no, go ahead. Tell me about any of your problems.”

She giggled at his eagerness. Taking a step closer to him she grinned, Kylo was internally melting at even being this close to her.

“You got the time?”

Not sure of how his voice would come out he opted to silently nod instead. She nodded her head off to the side.

“Why don’t you come with me? We’ll go have some fun.”

Even hearing her say those words made his knees shake like jell-o.

“Yeah sure. Let’s go.”

Skipping towards the sidewalk she started approaching a black Delorean with flaming red fuzzy dice dangling from the rearview mirror. His mouth dropped.

“This is your car?”

She nodded eagerly as she popped her door open.

“Yeah, come on get in.”

He carefully opened the passenger door. Awkwardly he shuffled inside, squishing his legs closely to the glove compartment as he tried to move the seat back. She giggled at the sight of him as she reved up the engine.

“So where are we going?”

She smirked at him, pulling away from the curb.

“I don’t know, this is kind of a last minute decision. Do you…wanna just hangout?”

He nodded, “But where? There’s not a ton of places open this late.”

“Wanna get some pizza and go to the park? There’s a 24hour pizza joint and park right by my house.”

He smiled at her with a nod, that was the kind of perfectly casual date he wanted. Returning the gesture she continued down the road, turning on her radio. As the beat started getting louder Kylos eyes grew wide excitedly as he looked to see her bobbing her head to the rhythm. With a cute little hint of enthusiasm she mouthed along to every word as well. Noticing his stare she looked back with a grin. This was his favorite group, his inspiration for writing and the only reason he had considered being in a band and learning to drum. He had distinct memories of his dad taking him to a concert of theirs. Although they were in the nosebleed seats, he was completely in awe throughout the entire show.

Everything about this girl was more than perfect already and he had only met her a mere 15 minutes ago. Though she was simply hiding her nerves about having this cute boy in her passenger seat, Kylo was on another level. He was completely in love. Mentally he was imagining being married to her and was already naming their 3 children.

_That’s it, she’s the one. I’m gonna marry her. One day._

Knitting his brows he suddenly had a realization.

“I didn’t get your name.”

“Oh! Yeah that would be good huh? Ha! I’m (Y/N).”

Even her name was beautiful to him.

“I’m Kylo.”

* * *

 

> _She’s so cool,_
> 
> _I’m gonna sneak in through her window,_
> 
> _Everything’s better when she’s around,_
> 
> _Can’t wait ‘till her parents go out of town,_
> 
> _I fell in love with the girl at the rock show._

* * *

 

After a good 3 hours of just lying in the grass of the park star gazing as they ate their pizza, (Y/N) decided it was time to head home. As they walked over to the tan colored suburban house Kylo looked at her admiringly, noticing she walked just as awkwardly as he did. Her feet shuffled oddly like his did, unlike him however she held her shoulders stiff with confidence. Approaching the yard he saw her suddenly go for the side of the house instead of the front door. He raised a brow.

“You…you have a front door that works right?”

She turned back to him with a grin.

“Yeah, but I’m supposed to already be home. If I touch nothing up there no one will notice, so I’m taking the fun way up.”

He nodded. Nervously she bit her lip as she gestured up to the window. “Do you uh…do you want to…come in?” Kylo’s heart started beating faster. He had been brave enough to make it this far with her in the first place, but now he was feeling himself slip back into his nervous doubt. Maybe nothing would happen…but what if it did? Was he even ready for that? Was he assuming? He didn’t want to be a dick and assume this girl was looking to sleep with him. In the same instant though he couldn’t deny that a part of him wanted her to push him to sleep with her. Just imagining the possibility he started to get lost in his own fantasy. He mentally slapped himself, he couldn’t be an asshole like that. She probably just thought he was cool, was excited that she knew his band. She probably just wanted to genuinely hangout with Kylo and make a new friend. Yeah that was it. Rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans he stuttered out his response.

“S-sure. Yeah…if you want me to.”

She nodded eagerly as she went to the tree sitting in front of her window. Hoisting herself up she started climbing up the limbs carefully as Kylo just watched her from below. Just watching her made him elated. Seeing her pop into her bedroom window though, he was reminded of how nervous he was internally. Noticing he was lagging behind he snapped himself back into the moment climbing up to her window. Sliding over her window sill he let out a sigh as he firmly had his feet on the ground. He looked around the room. As if he couldn’t fall any further in love with her, he thought he might. She had a poster of his favorite movie in one corner, a bookshelf actually stocked with books including some he loved, and a polished authentic Fender guitar sitting on a little stand. He walked over to her dresser, picking up her polaroid camera, turning it around in his big hands.

“I think we’re twins. You like so many of the same things as me.”

She turned back to him as she slipped her Converse off with a smirk.

“Do I?”

He nodded, walking closer to her he plopped down onto her bed.

“Yeah, the Fender, the books, that movie, your taste in music, the pizza. Most importantly though, this is going to get deep.”

She nodded as she sat down, criss-crossed legs on the other end of the bed looking at him intently.

“…What’s your favorite color?”

She laughed as she playfully hit his arm.

“(Y/F/C).”

“Shit are you serious? Me too!”

“Ok, ok…even deeper…favorite Disney movie?”

He took a sharp breath in, pretending she was asking him something deeply personal causing her to giggle.

“How could you make me choose? …Well…I have to say (Y/F/D/M). Could watch it any given day of the week.”

Her mouth dropped as she scooted closer to him.

“Shut up! We are actually legit twins. How the fuck did we manage that?”

He laughed, scooting closer to her he outstretched his arm with the polaroid camera in it.

“I don’t know, it’s like the Twilight Zone. Let’s take a picture to document it.”

Both making funny faces they posed for the camera as they flash hit their eyes. Groans escaped their mouths, both laughing as they rubbed their eyes. As the effect of the flash faded and their picture fell onto the bed, they looked up again. Their eyes meeting suddenly. They both took a moment to just stare at each other. Kylo swallowed nervously as (Y/N) cleared her throat.

“Can we um…can we take another one?”

He nodded, trying to hide his nerves. Outstretching his arm again she scooted closer to his side, giving him butterflies as he felt her body heat.

“Ch-cheese.” he nervously stuttered out.

Just as he pushed the button to take a photo, (Y/N) suddenly grabbed his face and turned him towards her. With both of her hands she held him there crashing her lips into his as the camera flashed. Instantly he felt his brain seemingly shut off. Carefully he placed the camera down on her bedside table, bringing his hands to her hips as he turned himself to face her entirely. Her lips had him enraptured, he was sure in this moment if someone asked him his name he wouldn’t remember it, unless it tumbled off her tongue. Deciding to go with his new surge of confidence and desire, he pulled her into his lap. Unintentionally squeezing her butt which made her just barely gasp. He paused for a moment.

“Oh I’m sorry, I’m sorry, so-”

She brought her lips back into his once again, pushing him down onto the bed.

“You’re such a gentleman. What the fuck?”

He laughed between their kiss, “Or just awkward, your take is better.”

Smiling she continued kissing him, her legs now straddling his hips. He groaned against her lips, pushing her hips onto him. At the sound of a sudden thud she shot up from their kiss, looking to her door.

“Shit! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!”

Climbing off of him she started running a hand through her hair, she even had the same nervous habit as him. He propped himself with his elbows looking at her as his brows furrowed.

“What? What’s wrong? Did I…do something?”

She turned back to face him.

“No, no, no! No it’s not you at all, that thud was the front door. Which means my parents are here, that’s what’s wrong.”

Shooting up from his reclined position he stood on her floor again.

“Oh shit! I have to go then?”

She nodded frantically, “Yeah I’m..I’m sorry. This night has been great…well better than great. But you have to go!”

He nodded, “Yeah I feel the same way. Wait, before I go I’ll give you my number.”

She nodded eagerly, handing him her unlocked phone.

“Just type it in here quick.”

Making quick work of his fingers he typed in his number and saved himself as a contact. He quickly handed her phone back and gave her one more deep kiss. Reluctantly pulling away they looked at each other as he backed away to the window. “I’ll see you.” She nodded with a grin and her cheeks dusted a fresh crimson. As he climbed out the window sill he saw the picture still in the polaroid, deciding to slip it out and take it for himself he slipped it into his pocket. He waved to her as she watched him slide back out of the room.

* * *

 

> _When we said we were gonna move to Vegas,_
> 
> _I remember the look her mother gave us 17 without a purpose or direction,_
> 
> _We don’t owe anyone a fucking explanation, I fell in love with the girl at the rock show,_
> 
> _She said ‘What’ and I told her that I didn’t know,_
> 
> _She’s so cool, I’m gonna sneak in through her window,_
> 
> _Everything’s better when she’s around,_
> 
> _Can’t wait till her parents go out of town,_
> 
> _I fell in love with the girl at the rock show._

* * *

 

A few nights later Kylo was deep in sleep, a dream appearing in his mind.

He was in her house, the same scene of their makeout session in front of him. Except instead of sneaking out again her parents , dressed randomly in Victorian era clothing, barged in. He didn’t actually know what they looked like in person, but he saw the family picture on her wall. She and Kylo both dramatically pulled away from each other as her parents gasped.

“What did we tell you about seeing this boy?! What about law school?!”

“Fuck law school!” she yelled.

“Language!”

“Fuck law school, I’m running away with Kylo to Vegas!”

“Vegas?!!” he could hear the disgust in their voices at the city name.

“Yes! So we can get married!”

They gasped even louder as they charged up to Kylo and her. Suddenly their normal appearance morphed into gremlin creatures much like the ones Kylo had just watched a movie about. Making strange growling noises they snatched onto her arms and ripped her away from him. She started screaming trying to reach Kylo as he suddenly couldn’t move despite his efforts. He yelled out to her.

“(Y/N)!!!”

As they dragged her out of the room her scream echoed and haunted him.

He shot up in bed, jolting out of his nightmare. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he let out a deep breath. Even in his dream he couldn’t afford a real wedding, so naturally the story in his subconcious changed to eloping to Vegas. The gremlins that took her away became uglier and scarier everytime he had the dream. Shaking out his hair, as if shaking the dream away he quickly rubbed his eyes. He turned to his bedside table, checking his phone. Still no call from her. He fell back onto his back with a heavy sigh, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

 

> _Black and white picture of her on my wall,_
> 
> _I waited for her call, she always kept me waiting._
> 
> _And if I ever got another chance, I’d still ask her to dance,_
> 
> _Because she kept me waiting._

* * *

 

2 weeks later.

Still nothing from her. He was supposed to be excited for this last gig before summer break. The money would cover the hotel for the trip to Warped Tour. Being in this bar though, he could only think of her. It had to be the best night he had had in ages, but good things never last right? With a heavy sigh he looked at his drum set as Phasma walked up to him.

“Kylo…you don’t have to do the gig if you don’t want to.”

He huffed, “Why wouldn’t I do it?”

Phasma crossed her arms as she raised her brow.

“Really? You think I’m dumb Kylo? You check your fucking phone 100 times a day with the most depressed expression I think I’ve seen anyone ever make. You look like a damn stray puppy half the time. Especially when you just sit and stare at that polaroid in your wallet, yes I looked. You really liked her…obviously being here again would affect you.”

He stayed silent. He could try the defiant route, but Phasma would read him like an open book, she already had. She lovingly put her hand on his shoulder with an endearing look in her eyes.

“Seriously. You don’t have to if you don’t want to. For what it’s worth, she’s one dumb bitch if she’s dropping you like this. Ok? You’re a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to have you.”

His lips just barely twitched into a smile, “Thanks Phasmom.”

She patted his shoulder as they heard footsteps coming towards them.

“Hey Crylo, found someone out in the bar asking for you.”

Kylo glared at Hux, he was not in nearly half the mood he needed to be to tolerate his condescending nicknames. His eyes softened suddenly as he caught sight of who Hux brought with him. It was (Y/N). She sheepishly waved to him, avoiding his eyes. She looked embarrassed, hesitant, nervous.

“Hi…umm…do you have a minute?”

Deciding to leave him no other option Phasma and Hux walked out, leaving the two there. Kylo’s jaw stiffened as he gestured for her to speak.

“I…I meant to call you, but when I went to dial my friend um…well she didn’t want me to call you and she knocked my phone out of my hand…and into a pool. So unfortunately I didn’t have your number. I figured I’d wait until your band was here again to try and find you.”

He stared at her, still silent. Though he couldn’t tell her heart broke a little at the look on his face. She shouldn’t have expected him to be jumping for joy, she had left him hanging for 3 weeks after that night. She’d be pissed too.

“We don’t…we don’t have to talk or…hangout anymore I just…I just wanted to let you know what happened. …So I…guess I’ll leave, you probably need to get ready to go on stage.”

Trying to choke back tears she didn’t even realize were brimming in her eyes she quickly turned to leave again. Kylo quickly reacted.

“Wait, wait.”

She turned around to him.

“Don’t go.”

She turned her body fully around to him, still sheepishly hiding her hands in her pockets. Kylo felt the same little butterflies he did just looking at her.

“Do you…do you wanna go out. …Like to dinner? With me?”

His heart was racing again watching her stand there. If there was an instance of rejection he wouldn’t recover well from, he was more than positive it was this one. With a faint grin she nodded.

“I’d like that a lot.”

From not too far away they heard Hux cheer.

“He finally scored! Somebody’s finally getting laid!” A

sudden slap echoed through the room with a whine from Hux and a harsh whisper from Phasma.

“Shut it Gingersnap. You’re ruining their moment!”

They both laughed, shaking their heads.


End file.
